Aura
Aura is the Deadly Alliance's main superpower and chosen by the Dragonsnake and the Black Bird from the First Alliance before they became Demigods and passed to a new generation and for those who had a relationship with the Deadly Alliance while others seek justice, vengeance, or destiny to save the world and those who cared about it for the greater good if their power has awakened. 'Origin' During the time of creation, the Order Gods and Chaos Gods created the essence of power of balance, elements, and magic with energy sources. In the First Age, the Auras were passed to heroes, villains, and demigods. The two first auras, Light and Darkness, were passed to two first heroes while they see if they were up to the task for their duty. But unfortunately, when the Chaos Gods banished their counterparts, the first two heroes have failed to use their new power and realized that they were not the chosen ones. But then, during the Order Gods' life of exile, they found the real chosen ones, Vigor the Dragonsnake and Taigon the Black Bird, and they tested their new powers of Auras and it worked by using combined forces of energy from body and soul and magic. And with that, the two chosen ones recruited the first heroes of the First Alliance and trained them of how to use it. And after their training, the First Alliance is ready to battle against the forces of Chaos with one thing in common to defeat the Chaos Gods is the power of unity. And with that combined strength of unity with their Auras, the Chaos Gods were overmatched and defeated. When the world is at peace, the First Alliance heroes passed to their children with their Auras to become the new generation of heroes. But in time, new heroes emerged and they have the power of Auras as they were chosen by their Mark of the Dragonsnake. Today, the Deadly Alliance use their power for the greater good and keep the world save from supernatural and occult threats as well keeping the balance between Order and Chaos. 'Auras' 'Light Aura' The Light Aura was created by the God of Light, Talus, and gave the power to heroes of the greater good due their virtue and chivalry. For example: Drake Dragoon and his team fight for justice and balance; Sir. Jester Golddragon fights with chivalry codes; Elvik Riverwind fought for his destiny; and Sir Angel fights for virtue. 'Dark Aura' The Dark Aura was created by the God of Darkness, Kaiser, and gave the power to the fallen and incorruptible heroes who seeks forgiveness and redemption. This power allows to redeem themselves or use it as a tool to defy their former master or defy the laws of physics against darkness. For example: Rodrigo "Dio" Ironhorn uses his guitar to defy the demon lord as plays the tunes of destruction; Unit Biohazard Shield uses it to cause more destruction by spilling acid; and Feuerring casted the dark magic against dark magic which it defied the rules of necromancy. 'Chaos Aura' The Chaos Aura was created by the God-King of Chaos, Draxor, and gave the Chaotic power to villains with absolute ambition attempt to dominate the world and their confrontations with the heroes, including the First Alliance and the Deadly Alliance, as they seek revenge, power, or eternal life. As all villains, they used their evil power to influence their minions and henchmen just like the Imperial 69, the Order of the Black Dragon and the Brotherhood of Chaos did; empowering their propaganda and their financial success like the Black Arms; Kingpins; and the Ultra Science did; and fear their enemies with their overwhelming might of their iron fist and absolute power of Chaos like the Warlords, the Vandalz, and the Cong-Flicters did. Category:Database Category:Deadly Alliance Universe